


Red

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Self-Harm, This is not Happy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: Red, for Kuroko Tetsuya, is a beautiful color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short thing. And please, read the tags before you read this. This is not happy at all. If you have depression or going through some stuff, you should not read this.

Red. 

 

Red. Anger. Rose. Cherry. Strawberry. Apple. Color. Wound. Pain. Blade. Blood. 

 

Red. 

 

Red, for Kuroko Tetsuya, is a beautiful color. Red symbolizes relief. Control. Freedom. Breathing. Warm. Cold. Blank. Empty. Release. 

 

Tetsuya leans back ans sighs softly as he feels the invisible vise around his chest loosen up. 

 

He looks down on his arms and watches silently as the blood poured out steadily from the deep cuts that he had made earlier. He watches with blank eyes, tuning out everything except for the feeling of his chest being free again as each second passes by. 

 

Tetsuya closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of nothing. Neither emptiness nor sadness. 

 

Just, nothing. 

 

And in that few moments, Kuroko Tetsuya ceases to exist. The person that's sprawled on the cold bathroom floor is nothing but an empty vessel. 

 

Just blank. 

 

A clean slate. 

 

For a blissful few minutes, he is not Kuroko Tetsuya. The boy who loved basketball. The boy with the memories. The pain. The grief. The betrayal. 

 

Tetsuya looks back to his arms and with every drop of blood that falls on the tiled floor, he feels everything slowly draining away. 

 

And Tetsuya falls asleep. 

 

###

 

He wakes up hours later and slowly, he stands up. 

 

He glances into the mirror and sees himself. 

 

His eyes. 

 

They're empty. 

 

Just how he prefers them to be. 

 

Before he steps outside his bathroom, he feels himself, and finds nothing. 

 

He's no one. 

 

Tetsuya smiles faintly and steps out of the bathroom and into the darkness. 

 

Just no one.


End file.
